A Pen Talk
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Usagi is mad at Minako for using one of her items. What's the royal punishment for Salior Venus?


"Pen Talk"  
  
A "Sailor Moon" Fan-Fiction  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
###################################################################  
  
#1: Sailor Moon, related characters, things,  
  
places, is copyright 1992-2003 by Naoko Takeuchi  
  
#2: This takes the day after the two eposides in which deal events  
  
Usagi's pure heart is taken durning her birthday, June 30.  
  
################################################################  
  
"Things are too quiet for my taste!" groaned Rei. It was  
  
another Sailor Meeting at the "Hikawa Shrine". Rei, Makoto,  
  
Usagi, Mamoru, Luna, and Ami were all there waiting   
  
for someone.  
  
"So where's Minkao?" asked Usagi. "I'm really going  
  
to lie down the royal law."   
  
"What got her in knot?" Makoto asked.   
  
"Minako." Rei answered.  
  
Everbody know that yesterday, Minako used Usagi's Moon Pen  
  
to dressed up as Sailor Moon. Scaring the damion,  
  
Cinko, and her henchboss, Karolite. After that, Cinko  
  
was drestory by a "Rainbow Moon Heartache" from the real  
  
Sailor Moon, and Karolite was knocked off the Tokyo  
  
Tower by the Sailor Warrior's "Planet Attack".  
  
Usagi used her Sliver Crystral to change into Princess  
  
Serenity.   
  
"She's serious!" Rei remarked.   
  
"What she's doing?" Amy remarked.  
  
"Ouch!" A cat remarked. It wasn't the black cat with  
  
red eyes named Luna. It was white cat with black  
  
eyes, Artemis, Mina's guardian.   
  
"Sorry..I'm so late...Hakura & Michuru keep me  
  
to long.." Minako start to explain..but stoped  
  
when she saw Princess Serenity. "I'm in  
  
cold foot."  
  
"It's supposed to be 'in hot water'." Luna rephrased.   
  
"What's this all about?" Minako asked.  
  
Princess Serenity, "Yesterday, you decide on  
  
disgusing yourself as Sailor Moon, though  
  
you did prevent Karolite from learning  
  
the true identity, you embrassed me."  
  
"How?" Minako asked.   
  
"First off--you used pass your Venus attack off  
  
as Moon attack. Second--you claimed that  
  
you borrow it from Luna to do it."  
  
"The proof is the cake." Minako stated.  
  
"Munko, the line is 'the proof in the pudding'." Usagi   
  
remarked. "Luna, tell Ms. Venus what you   
  
told me when I got my bedroom at night."  
  
"I will." Luna stated. "Minako told Ikkuko, Usagi's   
  
mother, come up with a idea to suprize Usagi, but she need  
  
a specail pen that was pink with a red ruby on top. After  
  
a while, Ikkuko found the pen, and Mina went outside,  
  
and asked Rei had did Usagi used--Rei told her that  
  
she to use that, but Minako pointed out that she  
  
the only blonde hair beside Sailor Moon & Sailor  
  
Uranus--and we are not on good terms with  
  
Sailor Uranus. Artemis told her the pen  
  
phrase...and fake Sailor Moon appeared.  
  
"How did you know?" Minako & Artemis asked.   
  
"I was just playing around with some baseballs  
  
that Shingo, Usagi's brother, left out in the  
  
yard." Luna remarked.   
  
"Oh, man! As an American might say, 'Kiss  
  
my head goodbye."  
  
"Don't correct Minako thiss time around." Makoto  
  
stated.   
  
"What is my punishment, your royalness?" Minako  
  
stted.  
  
"Your punishment is that your Sailor Venus   
  
DNA will be removed from the Moon Pen." Princess   
  
Serenity stated. "And since you want either  
  
it, me, Ami, Rei, & Makoto being goof-off  
  
with it by forming into Sailor Venus with that."  
  
"I'm at on the edge of my hole." Minako  
  
remarked.   
  
"It's supposed to--I'm on the end of my rope." Raye  
  
remarked.   
  
Minako suffed though the cruel and usual pushiment  
  
that Princess Serenity had decide on it. Minako  
  
was asked time to time her opinon on different.  
  
Ami & Rei looked like they could be any   
  
Sailor Warrior with no problems. Makoto  
  
made Sailor Venus look tougher then  
  
Sailor V, but Raye made Sailor V look  
  
tougher Sailor Venus. Usagi by  
  
transforming to Sailor Moon, then  
  
using the Moon Pen, and then used  
  
Sailor Moon's 'Taira Attack'. Afterwards, Usagi  
  
used the Sliver Crystral to remove Minako's DNA  
  
from the pen.  
  
"Now, Luna. Has anything pop on the recent news  
  
about Karolite?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes, but it's been keep down to a gas leak." Luna.  
  
The Sailor Warrior howled for a while, and started  
  
talking about weirdness newcast after a old  
  
battle.  
  
###########THE END###################################################### 


End file.
